memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Court Martial (episode)
For the procedure, see court martial. Kirk is accused of criminal negligence causing the death of one of his subordinates, Lt. Commander Benjamin Finney, and is put on trial for his murder. Summary Teaser :"Captain's Log, stardate 2947.3. We have been through a severe ion storm. One crewmen is dead. The ship's damage is considerable. I have ordered a nonscheduled layover on Starbase 11 for repairs. A full report of damages was made to the commanding officer of Starbase 11, Commodore Stone. In Commodore Stone's office, on the surface based facility of Starbase 11, Captain Kirk is reading over his sworn testimony as the Commodore looks over a wall display, showing the repair statuses of several starships. Commodore Stone calls for maintenance section 18, which is working on the [[USS Intrepid|USS Intrepid]], to reschedule and work on the Enterprise, which is priority one. Captain Kirk says that Records officer Benjamin Finney was in the ion pod, during the ion storm. He went to Red Alert, and warned him to get out of the pod. But he was too late, and they had to eject it, killing him. Kirk calls the Enterprise, and Uhura tells him Spock should have beamed down already with the computer records confirming his testimony. Spock beams down, unsure of the information on the records, but before he can say anything, Jame Finney walks in accusing Captain Kirk of the murder of her father, Benjamin Finney. Spock escorts her out, and Commodore Stone asks Kirk if he's sure he jettisoned the pod after calling red alert, which he confirms. But the computer records say he jettisoned it before calling red alert, and thereby placing the blame of Finney's death on him. Commodore Stone restricts him to the base, and opens an official inquiry. Act One :"Captain's log, stardate 2948.5. Starship ''Enterprise remains in orbit around Starbase 11. Full repair is in progress. I have been ordered to stand by on Starbase 11 until the inquiry into the death of Lieutenant Commander Finney can be conducted. I'm confident of the outcome."'' Captain Kirk and Doctor McCoy walk into the M-11 Starbase Club on Starbase 11, and meet up with several members of Kirk's graduating class, including Argan and Heller. Several of them, including Timothy, claim to be concerned about how long they are staying, but Kirk realizes they believe that he was responsible for Finney's (who was also a member of the same graduating class) death. Just after Captain Kirk leaves, Areel Shaw enters. Dr. McCoy quickly introduces himself, and they go to have drinks. In Commodore Stone's office, the inquiry to decide if a general court martial should be convened against Captain Kirk begins. Kirk starts by describing his relationship with Finney, including the fact that he taught at Starfleet Academy when Kirk was a midshipman, and that his daughter was named after him. But a number of years later, while they both served on the [[USS Republic|USS Republic]], Finney left a circuit open to the atomic matter piles that should have been closed, another 5 minutes and he could have blown up the ship. Kirk closed the switch, and logged the incident, and Finney drew a reprimand, and was sent to the bottom of the promotion list. Finney always blamed Kirk for his never getting promoted to captain of his own ship. Discussing the ion storm, Kirk claims he sent Finney into the ion pod just before entering the storm. At the leading edge, he checked in as Captain Kirk signaled Yellow Alert. Due to pressure, force 7 variant stress, Captain Kirk signaled Red Alert. This gave Finney the warning to get out of the pod, before it had to be ejected. Commodore Stone reminds him that the logs show he ejected the pod before signaling Red Alert, a fact that Kirk can't explain. Commodore Stone stops the recording, and suggests that perhaps stress and time have worn him down. Captain Kirk argues that he knew what happened, and the transcripts are lying. Commodore Stone decides that a General Court Martial must be drawn. Act Two :"Captain's log, stardate 2948.9. The officers who will comprise my court martial board are proceeding to Starbase 11. Meanwhile, repairs on the ''Enterprise are almost complete."'' Captain Kirk meets with his old friend, Areel Shaw, who he hasn't seen in over 4 years. She warns him that he's taking the case very lightly, which he attributes to "the confidence of an innocent man". She says that the prosecution will argue "Kirk vs. Computer", on which he'd lose. He asks her to be his attorney, but she's busy with another case. She recommends Samuel T. Cogley, Attorney at Law. He asks her how she knows so much about the case, and what the prosecution is going to do. She reveals that she is the prosecution, and she's going to try her hardest to see that he is broken out of the service in disgrace. In James Kirk's temporary quarters on Starbase 11, Samuel T. Cogley has set up shop, with a number of old-style "books". Kirk is just about to pour some Saurian brandy, when he notices he has let himself in. Cogley argues that books are where you can experience the law, not in a synthesized computer. As Captain Kirk's court martial begins, Commodore Stone has assembled a board to oversee the proceedings; Starfleet Command representative Lindstrom, and Starship Captains Krasnovsky and Chandra. Commodore Stone, as president of the proceedings, asks if Kirk has any objections to any member of the court, and he doesn't. After the computer lists the charges against him, Captain Kirk pleads not guilty. Lieutenant Shaw calls Mr. Spock to the stand. After the computer reads off his service file, Shaw asks Commander Spock how much he knows about computers, to which he responds that he knew all about them. She then claims that Kirk was responding to an emergency that didn't yet exist, and thereby killing Finney. Spock argues that Shaw's theory is impossible, as Kirk could not have done such a thing. Mr. Cogley has no questions, and Spock steps down. Lieutenant Shaw then calls the Personnel officer of the Enterprise to the stand. The Personnel Officer confirms that when Captain Kirk was an Ensign on the Republic with Finney, it was noted in Finney's record that he failed to close a circuit, which cost him a promotion. Mr. Cogley has no questions at this time, either. Lieutenant Shaw then calls ship's surgeon Dr. Leonard McCoy to the stand. She confirms that he is an expert in space psychology and the effects that long term space travel has on the mind. She then asks McCoy if it was possible, that if Finney hated Kirk, Kirk then reciprocated by hating Finney. Again, Mr. Cogley has no questions, and Dr. McCoy steps down. Mr. Cogley then calls Captain James T. Kirk to the stand. After the computer lists off a number of his awards, Cogley asks Kirk if there was indeed a Red Alert when the pod was jettisoned, despite what the computers said. Kirk states that there was, and that he would do it again, because he would do anything for the safety of his ship. Mr. Cogley then gives the witness to Lieutenant Shaw. Lieutenant Shaw then plays the video playback, from the Bridge of the Enterprise, on Stardate 2945.7. The footage shows Lieutenant Commander Finney being posted to the pod, and the Enterprise going to Yellow alert after encountering the Ion storm. Shaw then magnifies a panel on the side of Kirk's command chair. The video shows that Kirk did in fact launch the pod, before signaling Red alert. The Captain is puzzled, claiming "that's not the way it happened". Act Three :"Captain's log, stardate 2949.9. The evidence presented by the visual playback to my general court-martial was damning. I suspect even my attorney has begun to doubt me." Cogley suggests to Kirk that maybe he did have a lapse in memory, and that they can still change their plea. But Kirk, unsure of his own decision, decides that he'll stick to what he remembers. Spock contacts Starbase 11 from the Enterprise, saying that he ran a megalyte survey on the computer, but the results show nothing. Kirk suggests that maybe Spock will be able to defeat his next captain at chess, and closes the channel. To this, Spock says "chess..." and leaves the bridge. In the Captain's temporary quarters, Jame Finney enters, asking Cogley to make Kirk change his plea, and take a ground assignment. Jame had read through old letters to her and her mother, in which Benjamin Finney talked about how close he was to his friend, James Kirk. Kirk leaves to change into his dress uniform, while Cogley formulates an idea. Back on the Enterprise, Spock is playing a game of 3-D chess with the computer in the Briefing room. Dr. McCoy walks in, astonished that he could be playing chess at a time like this. However, Spock explains that he's just won his fourth game, and that he could not accept what the computer reported regarding Captain Kirk's decision to jettison the pod. So he tested the program bank, and by winning, proved that the computer had been tampered with. Spock alerts the transporter room that he and Dr. McCoy are beaming down, and they hurry out of the Briefing room. Meanwhile, court has resumed. The Prosecution rests their case, but, just as the Defense does the same, Spock and McCoy hurry in with new evidence. Cogley pleads that human rights demand that Kirk be allowed to face the witness against him, the Enterprise's computer. Cogley suggests the court reconvene aboard the Enterprise. He explains that doing oherwise would lower humanity to the level of the machine. Act Four :"Captain's log, stardate 2950.1. After due consideration, the general court-martial has reconvened on board the ''Enterprise."'' Spock explains to the court that the best he could hope for in a game of chess with the computer would be a stalemate, and yet he's won 5 games to date. Hypothetically, the only people who could have altered the computer are Spock, Kirk, or a records officer, which at present, the Enterprise does not have. Kirk describes the phase one search they performed to find Lieutenant Commander Finney, after the pod had been jettisoned. Cogley concludes that Finney may not be dead at all, but hiding somewhere aboard the Enterprise. To conduct an experiment, all but the command crew and the court are beamed off the Enterprise to the surface, including Mr. Cogley, who had important business there. Spock uses the ship's onboard auditory sensors to amplify the heart beats of all aboard. Dr. McCoy uses a white sound device to mask the heart beats of all aboard the bridge. This leaves only the crewman in the transporter room, and they remove his heart beat from the scan. There is still a single heart beat unaccounted for - Finney's. The sound is coming from the B-Deck, in or near engineering. Kirk goes down with a phaser to find Finney. Sam Cogley had gone to the planet to bring Jame aboard. The Enterprise's orbit begins to decay. Ben Finney believes that Starfleet conspired against him, to rob him of ever getting his own command. He aims a phaser at Kirk, and explains how he planned to destroy the ship. Kirk tries to reason with him, but has little success. Spock plans to beam the members of the court back to the planet's surface, but power is failing, due to Finney's tampering. As a fight in main engineering commences, Kirk finally gets the upper hand. Beat and sobbing, Finney tells Kirk where he tampered with the controls. Kirk begins attempting repairs. On the bridge, Uhura takes the helm, as power returns. They are able to stabilize orbit just in time. The Prosecutor has no further arguments, and Kirk is found innocent of all charges. As the Enterprise prepares to depart, Areel kisses Kirk goodbye, hoping they will see each other again. Memorable Quotes "All of my old friends look like doctors, all of his old friends look like you." : - Dr. McCoy to Areel Shaw "Mr. Spock, you're the most cold-blooded man I've ever known." "Why, thank you, Doctor... I've just won my fourth game." : - Dr. McCoy, Spock discovering the tampering with the computer system "You still haven't told me how you know so much about the prosecution's case." "Because, James Kirk, my dear old love -- I ''am the prosecution. And I'll do my best to see that you are convicted and drummed out of the service (tearfully)... in disgrace."'' :- Kirk, Shaw "You have to be either an obsessive crackpot who has escaped from his keeper or Samuel T. Cogley, attorney-at-law." "You're right on both counts. Need a lawyer?" : - James Kirk, Sam Cogley "Mr. Cogley is well known for his theatrics." ''(to Shaw)"Is saving an innocent man's career a'' theatric?" "Counsel will please direct their remarks to the bench." "Oh, I'd be delighted to, sir, now that I have something human to deal with -- rights, sir, human rights! The Bible, the Code of Hammurabi and of Justinian, Magna Carta, the Constitution of the United States, Fundamental Declarations of the Martian colonies, the Statutes of Alpha III — Gentlemen, these documents all deal with rights. Rights of the accused to a trial by his peers, to be represented by counsel, the rights of cross-examination, but most importantly, the right to be confronted by the witnesses against him — a right to which my client has been denied." "Your Honor, that is ridiculous. We produced the witnesses in court. My learned opponent had the opportunity to see them, cross-examine them — ''" "''All but one! The most devastating witness against my client is not a human being. It's a machine, an information system. The computer log of the ''Enterprise. I ask this court adjourn and reconvene aboard that vessel." "''I protest, Your Honor — ''" "''And I repeat, I speak of rights. A machine has none. A man must. My client has the right to face his accuser, and if you do not grant him that right, you have brought us down to the level of the machine. Indeed, you have elevated that machine above us. I ask that my motion be granted, and more than that, gentlemen, in the name of humanity, fading in the shadow of the machine, I demand it. I ''demand it!" : - '''Sam Cogley', Areel Shaw, Commodore Stone "Better luck next time." "I had pretty good luck ''this time; I lost, didn't I?"'' :- Kirk and Shaw parting company "Captain, please describe for the court the steps you took to find Lt. Cmdr. Finney." "I instituted a Phase One Search... It's a painstakingly through search pattern aimed at finding a man presumed injured and unable to respond." "Assuming, of course, the man wishes to be found." "Come again?" "Well, when you search for a man, you assume, don't you, that he ''wishes to be found?"'' "Yes..." "On a ship of this size... could a man ''evade such a search?"'' "Possibly!" :- Cogley, Kirk Background Information * The original title of this episode was "Court-martial on Starbase Eleven." * The "white sound device" is a very 20th-century microphone. * Also amusing is Kirk's reference to amplification of sound "on the order of one to the fourth power." One to the fourth power is...one. Not much amplification there! Though just as wrong, the line in the script is "one to the tenth power." * A further lack of imagination is shown with the very pedestrian wrench that just happens to be lying around in engineering for Ben Finney to use as a weapon. Most of the time, Jim Rugg and the props department constructed 23rd century tools to be used aboard the ship. * The cut-outs of the starbase buildings seen through Stone's window are much more realistic here in a "nighttime" view than in their reappearance in The Menagerie, Part I. *Kirk refers to the silver-haired officer at the bar as "Mike." A character named Corrigan is sitting at a table and nods coldly to Kirk. The credits refer to Corrigan as being played by Tom Curtis. Since it is a speaking part, it seems likely that Tom Curtis played "Mike." This actor supplied the voice of Captain Daily in The Conscience of the King. *The Starfleet crewmen and officers at the bar are seen wearing uniforms with the Enterprise arrowhead insignia, despite the obvious fact that many (if not most) of them serve on other ships (this is made apparent in dialogue -- Kirk has not seen one of the officers since the "Vulcanian expedition"). Earlier in the series, we saw the crew of the Antares with a assignment patch for their ship in Charlie X. In later episodes, the series officially established that each Starfleet ship would have its own unique insignia (as seen in The Omega Glory, The Doomsday Machine, and the two-part Star Trek: Enterprise episode, In a Mirror, Darkly. * "Star Trek" often had very 1960s attitudes toward women, in spite of their presence as equals aboard the starship. Areel Shaw is a refreshing exception to this — she once loved Kirk, but she's not going to let this get in the way of prosecuting him and ending his career in Starfleet. * The changes made in the script make it less apparent as to why Jame Finney's attitude toward Kirk changes back to one of respect so quickly -- in the script, she has been reading her father's old letters, and his attitude in them makes her believe that he might pull a stunt such as this to get back at Kirk. * In the shooting script there is a scene (filmed, but cut) where Jame Finney does come in at the end of Kirk's and Finney's fight. The appearance of his daughter, the wish to save her, is why Finney informs Kirk of where his sabotage was located. * Commodore Stone is the highest-ranking person of color to appear in the original series. He also commanded a starship at one time. * We get a look, for the only time in the series, at a series of registration numbers on the chart in Stone's office. They will be associated with ten of the twelve Constitution class starships in the fleet, by Greg Jein, despite the numbers ranging lower than the USS Constitution. The wall chart disappears in a later scene in Stone's office. At the time of this episode, the Intrepid, the all-Vulcan starship, is being repaired at Starbase 11. It will later be destroyed by the space amoeba in The Immunity Syndrome. * The picture on the wall outside Stone's office appears to show the launch of an early NASA rocket. * Also seen in Stone's office is the two-person transporter alcove. This will later be seen on Space Station K-7 in "The Trouble with Tribbles." * Although Sam Cogley's stirring and well-written speeches are lovely to hear, in reality they are the result of good editing. Elisha Cook, Jr. had great difficulty remembering his lines. * In addition to being a good defense attorney, Sam Cogley also provides a rousing defense of books in the face of modern technology, claiming he never uses the computer in his office. Some have criticized Cogley for being a fairly weak attorney, as he is ready to give up at one point, but as Kirk says, the evidence against him was damning. * Court Martial was the last episode in which the sound of the ship's engines could be heard during fly-bys. However, in the DVD releases, this sound has been added in for all of the rest of the episodes. * The plants in Stone's office contain pieces of those seen in The Conscience of the King and would later be used for the Spores in This Side of Paradise. * Stock footage from The Naked Time is used on the viewscreen shots as the Enterprise re-establishes its orbit around Starbase 11. * The starbase courtroom contains the large reflective Starfleet Command insignia that will appear behind all of the admirals the ship communicates with in future episodes. * Although Kirk mentions they are awaiting the arrival of the trial board, several of the court-martial board members can be seen in the previous first scene at the bar. This incongruity is the result of the reordering of scenes for the aired version. In the script, Act One begins in Stone's office with Stone's long line of questioning of Kirk, then the bar scene is next. Though it is not stated explicitly, perhaps originally the scene at the bar was meant to be set a day or two after Stone's questioning. * The barkeep wears the same costume later worn by the K-7 bartender in "The Trouble with Tribbles." The back of the bar contains recycled pieces from the interior of Balok's ship. * Areel Shaw sports the only female dress uniform in the series. * The arm rest/sensor on the court room witness chair will later show up in the 'Enterprise' briefing room in Wolf in the Fold. *James Doohan (Scotty) and George Takei (Sulu) do not appear in this episode. *According to the non-canon reference book Star Trek Concordance, Commodore Stone's first and middle initials are "L.T.". * This episode is avaiable on VHS through Amazon under ISBN 6300213196. Links and References Main Cast * William Shatner as Kirk * Leonard Nimoy as Spock * DeForest Kelley as McCoy * Nichelle Nichols as Uhura Guest Stars * Percy Rodriguez as Stone * Elisha Cook, Jr. as Samuel T. Cogley * Joan Marshall as Areel Shaw * Richard Webb as Benjamin Finney * Hagan Beggs as Hansen * Winston DeLugo as Timothy * Tom Curtis as Corrigan * Alice Rawlings as Jame Finney * Nancy Wong as the Personnel Officer * Bart Conrad as Krasnovsky * William Meader as Lindstrom * Reginald Lal Singh as Chandra * Larry Riddle as officer Kirk collides with at bar * Majel Barrett as Voice of Computer * William Blackburn as Hadley (uncredited) * Frank da Vinci as Brent (uncredited) * Chuck Clow as William Shatner's stunt double * Troy Melton as Richard Webb's stunt double References Axanar Peace Mission; Bible; Code of Hammurabi; court martial;Fundamental Declarations of the Martian colonies; Grankite Order of Tactics; ''Intrepid'', USS; ion pod; ion storm; Justinian Code; Karagite Order of Heroism; Magna Carta; midshipman; Mike; Moses; Palm Leaf of Axanar Peace Mission; Phase 1 search; Prentares Ribbon of Commendation; records officer; red alert; ''Republic'', USS; Starbase 11; Starfleet Academy; Starfleet Command; Starfleet Citation for Conspicuous Gallantry; Starfleet Legion of Honor; Starfleet Medal of Honor; Starfleet Silver Palm; Starfleet Surgeons Decoration; Teller; three-dimensional chess; Tribunal of Alpha III; United States Constitution; Vulcanian expedition; Vulcanian Scientific Legion of Honor; white sound device; yellow alert. Category:TOS episodes de:Kirk unter Anklage fr:Court Martial nl:Court Martial sv:Court Martial